notyourmercifulfandomcom-20200213-history
Asari
Asari ASARI: 1d4 hp Asari pass through three climacteric life stages, marked by biochemical and physiological changes: • The Maiden stage begins at birth and is marked by the drive to explore and experience. Most young asari are curious and restless. • The Matron stage of life begins around the age of 350, though it can be triggered earlier if the individual melds frequently. This period is marked by a desire to settle in one area and raise children. • The Matriarch stage begins around 700 years of age, or later if the individual melds rarely. Matriarchs become active in their community as sages and councilors, dispensing wisdom from centuries of experience. Their knowledge and guidance may be one reason why Matriarchs are rarely seen outside asari space. However, it should be noted that, each stage can be started whenever an asari feels that she has reached the correct level of maturity. While each stage of life is marked by strong biological tendencies, individuals do make unexpected life choices. For example, there are Maidens who stay close to home rather than explore, Matrons who would rather work than build a family, and Matriarchs who have no interest in community affairs. As a popular turian saying puts it, "The asari are the finest warriors in the galaxy. Fortunately, there are not many of them." Asari Names: Aethyta, Aleena, Alestia, Batha, Nassana, Lidanya, Liselle, Mallene, Nelyna, Rana, Seryna, Sha’ira, Tela Asari Family Names: Dantius, T’Soni, Calis, Thanoptis, Vasir, Iallis. d20 conversion: Asari Racial Traits • Physical characteristics: an asari gains a +4 bonus to power, a +2 bonus to Wisdom and Charisma, and a -2 penalty to Strength and Constitution. They are gracious, wise and beautiful creatures, considered as such even by members of other races, but their bodies are weaker. • Medium: As Medium creatures, asari have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. • Diplomats: All asari start with a +2 bonus to Diplomacy. • Melding: All asari possess the ability to attune her nervous system with that of another willing creature through touch. It is through this ability that asari reproduce. This ability also allows the asari and the other creature to share memories, thoughts and feelings. The asari can choose to mate or simply share memories and thoughts with a melding. The asari must constantly be touching the target creature (if her or the creature breaks contact, or is removed from contact by another, the melding is immediately broken). No asari can keep a melding for longer than a number of minutes equal to her Constitution score, pushing beyond that limit forces the asari to make Constitution checks each minute (initial DC is 10 and increases by 1 with each additional minute beyond the limit spent in melding) to avoid becoming fatigued. After each melding, the Asari must make an Endurance check DC 12 or becomes fatigued – for young asari melding can be extremely intense and debilitating. Once fatigued, the melding ends and the asari cannot use this ability until she recovers. Both the asari and the target creature can break the melding at will, with a free action, but only during their turns. There is, however, a more darker side to the asari mind melding ability. Any asari can force the meld on an unwilling creature by touching the creature (and maintaining contact) and forcing the meld unless the asari fails on a pure power check against the targets will defense, this does not count as an attack for purposes of Effect points. In addition, during any melding, willingly or not, the asari can also force the creature to act in a certain way, as if controlling the creature’s thoughts. The asari must win on a pure power check vs targets will defense. This form of mind control is limited because it ends as soon as contact is broken, and because the creature is completely aware of the asari’s influence and mind-control attempt, so asari who use this usually do it to extract information or force the creature into mating with her. The GM may award the target creature with a bonus or penalty to his will defense depending on how many Renegade or Paragon points the creature has in comparison to the asari. Example: if the asari has a high Renegade score and the target a high Paragon score, the GM can award a bonus to resist the asari's commands. During melding, both the asari and the target creature are completely oblivious to the surrounding environment, becoming unable to see, hear or feel anything except each other and what they share. A violent shake, however, breaks the melding immediately. During the melding, the asari’s eyes become pitch black with the iris barely distinguishable. Category:Species